This invention relates to a hand held drill accessory or device for collecting drillings when a hole is being drilled in a workpiece.
Dust collectors have been used with hand operated drills to collect dust, chips and other debris resulting during drilling operations. These devices all include enclosures surrounding the drill bit for collecting the dust caused by drilling. However, all of these dust collectors are mounted directly to the drill. Some of the dust collectors have enclosures which rotate with the drill bit, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,435; 3,881,838 and 3,936,213. Others have enclosures which are stationary while the drill bit rotates, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,828,108; 3,536,149 and 3,583,821. Since these dust collectors are mounted and secured to the drill, care must be taken to mount the collector properly. Furthermore, it is cumbersome and time-consuming to mount these collectors and then remove them when a different drill bit is to be inserted or when it is desired not to use the accessory.